Bullseye
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 03verse. One of these days Mikey will learn that him and sharp objects just don't mix. Until then, he'll brothers will have to pay the price for it...


A/N: Takes place in the 03verse. Sadly, this is based on a true story, yeah,  
don't ask. LOL!

Bullseye

By: LOSTrocker

Donnie was on the hunt tonight. He was searching the dumpster for anything  
good. Of course, being in the dumpster, anything here wasn't good, but give  
this turtle some time and he could make it as good as new. He found some  
things that he could use to fix up a few items back at the den. Then he  
gathered up some stuff that he could just toy around with. Donnie was about to  
call it a night when he found something interesting. He picked the box up in  
his hands and examined it, both inside and out. This thing was practically  
good as new. He couldn't just leave it here. So, he took it home with the  
rest of his findings.

"Find anything interesting Don?" Leo questioned as soon as his genius  
brother returned home that night.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. "And then some."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Hold on, let me put my goodies in my lab, then I'll show you." Don  
promised.

"Do you need any help?" Leo offered.

"Nah, I got it bro." Donnie assured him and went to put his treasures  
beside his computer. A few minutes later he returned. "Check it out."

Donnie held up his prize.

"Darts?" Leo asked, looking over the box.

"Yup, and everything seems to be in order too!" Donnie made known. "You  
want to help me set it up."

"Sure," Leo said and began to find a place for their new toy.

Raph was in his room pouting over some reason or another when he heard a  
victory cry from Donnie. "I guess Smart ** is back." He said to himself.  
"I wonder what got him so happy…" Raph snuck out of his room only to  
find that Leo and Donnie were playing darts and Donnie was apparently winning.

"Let's see that's Donnie 2, and Leo zip!"

"It's not right to gloat." Leo reminded him.

"Sorry Leo, but when you're good, you're good."

Their somewhat friendly competition not only called out Raph, but it brought  
Mikey away from his video games. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked him.

"I'm kicking Leo's shell!" Donnie answered him proudly.

"For the millionth time, we know, we know!" Leo fussed at him a bit. He  
was used to winning, he wasn't used to losing.

"Oh! Oh!" Mikey started jumping up and down. "Let me play! Let me  
play!"

Donnie and Leo exchanged worried looks. Mikey and sharp objects didn't  
exactly mix too well. They reminded him of the incident in the kitchen awhile  
back. "Remember when you trying to be Iron Chief?" Donnie asked him.

Mikey was trying to put on a show by throwing some knives around. It started  
out smoothly but it didn't last long. Before anyone could blink he lost  
concentration and Master Splinter almost lost his other ear. "Oookkkyyy,"  
he sang out apolitically. "So, that was like one time,"

"There's more then that one time," Leo added to Donnie's story.  
"What about when you wanted to try out shaving?"

Donnie laughed at the memory. "We're glad Splinter got you before you  
chopped your face up."

"Well, I was a itty bitty turtle, I didn't know we weren't suppose to  
shave!" Mikey explained himself. "I'm not the master of the blade like  
Leo is, I'm a chucker 'member?"

"Yeah, another reason we don't let you play with sharp pointy  
objects." Leo tried yet again to convince his younger sibling that this could  
only end in tragedy.

Up top, Raph shook his head. It was one thing for Leo to be a downer but now  
Donnie was ganging up on Mikey too? It just didn't seem fair. If the guy  
wanted to play, they should let him play. So, he took it upon himself to help  
Mikey some. Raph jumped from the top of the stairs to join his brothers on  
ground level.

"Let him play." Raph took his vote here.

"You can't be serious?" Leo asked.

"One of these days, he'll figure it out, but until then, let him play."  
Raph said again. Besides, it was always funny to watch Mikey screw up things,  
but Raph kept that bit to himself.

Leo knew that Raph was only doing this because he said "No," but as much  
as he hated to admit it, Raph was right. It was best for one to try and fail,  
then not try at all. So, with a sigh, Leo gave in. "Fine, go at Mikey."  
And with that, he handed Mikey a dart.

Mikey felt like a little kid at Christmas. He couldn't help himself. He  
glomped Raph. "I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite  
brother!"

"HEY!" Donnie took some offense to that, he always thought he was  
Mikey's favorite.

"Sorry, second dips bro." Mikey remarked.

"Get off me!" Raph pushed Mikey away from him. He hated it when Mikey did  
that.

"Well, here you can go against him Raph," Donnie replied, throwing the  
dart in his brother's direction.

Raph caught it.

"This should be interesting." Leo could only conclude this much.

The two brothers stepped aside so the two new players could take over. Raph  
went first. He got somewhat close to the bullseye. "Check that out!" Raph  
gloated.

Leo questioned Raph with his eyes. "I've been practicin' with Casey."  
Raph answered him.

"Figures," Leo gave him an eye roll.

"You are a sore loser ain't ya?" Raph asked with a laugh.

"No," Leo lied. Okay, so maybe he was.

"Yer turn Mikey Boy," Raph announced.

"All right, prepare for some major awesomeness!" Mikey said. "And with  
a dramatic silence the crowd hushes in awe as he steps up to make a shot."  
Mikey announced in a quiet voice.

Mikey raised his arm up. He was just about to through when Donnie stepped in.  
He would pay back his brother for giving him the second favorite spot. "BOO  
YAH!" Donnie cried out loudly.

Mikey through the dart but it didn't go where he wanted it to. Thanks to  
Donnie's surprise attack, the dart went backwards in Raphael's direction.

"OWW!" Raph cried out angily. "GOD DAMMIT! OW! OW! OW!"

They all turned to see where the dart had landed. They tried so hard not to  
laugh, but failed miserably.

"What is going on?" Master Splinter came out of his room. He was trying  
to sleep but thanks to his son's, sleep was far from the getting this  
evening.

Splinter saw Raph jumping up and down on one foot. "MIKEY THROUGH A DART AT ME!" Raph answered showing his master his foot that now had a dart sticking  
out of it.

The others were on the floor laughing. "Hey, Donnie was the one who brought  
it home!" Mikey argued between laughs.

Master Splinter sighed and shook his head. "I'm going back to bed," was  
all he said and disappeared in his bunk without another word.

The laughter was now stopped. "We're so dead tomorrow aren't we?"  
Mikey asked.

"Yup," Donnie said.

"Hello, would somebody help me here!" Raph pleaded reminding his brothers  
of his now injured foot.

"Do you want us to kiss it and make it better?" Mikey teased.

Raph glared at him. "Oh, I know where I'm gonna kick ya!" Raph declared  
and went to kick him but Leo stopped him.

"Don't, you'll hurt your other foot." Leo advised.

"I'll get the first aid kit for Raph's foot, and some duct tape for  
Mikey's mouth." Donnie made known and he took his leave only to quickly  
return so there wouldn't be any more damage this evening.

Fin.


End file.
